modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amber Moore
Ambrosia "Amber" Moore – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Amber wcielała się Adrienne Frantz, w latach 1997–2005, 2010–2012. Postać Amber pojawiała się również w operze mydlanej Żar młodości, w latach 2006–2010, 2013 (odc. 8516–10236). Charakterystyka Kelnerka i opiekunka (1997–1999) Amber to pochodząca z prowincji, prosta dziewczyna. Jest przyjaciółką Sheili Carter i pracują razem jako kelnerki w "Dolinie Śmierci". Amber dokonuje szokującego odkrycia – Carter ukrywa w lodówce swój pokarm. Sheila opowiada jej, że oddała córkę do adopcji. Kobiety opracowują sprytny plan – Moore zostaje opiekunką małej Mary i pozwala jej się widywać z biologiczną matką. O wszystkim jednak informuje Jamesa Warwicka. Zgadza się też pomóc mężczyźnie w dowiedzeniu, że Carter nie nadaje się na matkę. Jednak sama przyznaje, że Sheila jest dobrą matką dla Mary. Moore chce wyjechać z miasta, ale spotyka Brooke, która zatrudnia ją jako opiekunkę do Ricka i Bridget. Początkowo traktowała z góry Ricka i jego młodzieńcze uczucie, jakie do niej żywił, nazywając go dzieckiem. Rick szantażował Moore, że jeśli mu nie ulegnie, poprosi matkę, żeby ją zwolniła. Jednak później, syn Erica sprawia, że dziewczyna znów zostaje zatrudniona. Kobieta potrzebuje większej sumy pieniędzy na nagranie kasety demo. Kiedy odkrywa, że Brooke zostawiła otwarty sejf, postanawia ukraść z niego jej brylantową bransoletkę. Jest pewna, że ona nawet nie zauważy zguby. Niestety, bardzo się myli. I chociaż Brooke podejrzewa o kradzież Amber, ona się nie przyznaje. O wszystkim mówi tylko Rickowi. Wspólnie odzyskują bransoletkę i podrzucają do sejfu, a Brooke przeprasza dziewczynę za swoje podejrzenia. Niebawem, Rick i Amber omal nie zostają nakryci przez Ridge'a i Erica. CJ wyznaje Katie Logan, że zakochał się w Moore. Natomiast ona zaczęła odwzajemniać uczucia Ricka. Amber wpadła na pomysł zorganizowania szalonego wyścigu razem z Rickiem i CJ'em. W wyniku niebezpiecznej zabawy doszło do wypadku. Rick był w poważnym stanie. Amber czuła się winna, dlatego postanowiła oddać chłopakowi nerkę i tym samym ocaliła mu życie, wyznając, że go kocha. Niebawem, Amber spotkała dawną miłość – Raymonda. Kobieta ulega mu i spędzają razem noc, o czym nie wspomina Rickowi. On zabiera ją do Big Bear, a tam kochają się. Wkrótce, Brooke przekupuje Amber i ta zostawia Forrestera. Niebawem powraca jednak, oddając Brooke prawie całą sumę. Tylko CJ'owi przyznaje się, że jest w ciąży z Rickiem. Garrison namawia ją na aborcję. Uświadamia sobie, że źle postąpił i mówi o wszystkim Rickowi. Syn Brooke powstrzymuje Amber i przyrzeka się nią opiekować. Gdy jednak uświadamia sobie, że musi powiedzieć o wszystkim rodzicom, zastanawia się, czy nie powinni oddać dziecka do adopcji. W końcu jednak, Rick mówi rodzicom, że Amber jest w ciąży. Wizyta Raymonda uświadomiła Moore, że Rick może nie być ojcem jej dziecka. Nie wspomniała mu o tym, mimo wielu próśb CJ'a. Wkrótce Rick oświadczył się Amber i został zaakceptowany, ku rozpaczy Erica i Brooke. Amber zamieszkała u Stephanie. Uratowała Douglas życie, gdy ta o mało nie została zabita przez Sheilę. Wkrótce musi stawić czoło Kimberly Fairchild – dziewczyna zakochała się w Ricku z wzajemnością. Zrozpaczona Amber chce walczyć o Ricka i wrzuca Kim do basenu. Moore prosi Stephanie, by została jej świadkiem. Podczas jednej z kłótni z Kimberly, Moore spada ze schodów. Na szczęście, nie traci dziecka. Niedługo przed ślubem, pojawia się sprowadzony przez CJ'a i Darlę, Raymond. Dochodzi do konfrontacji pomiędzy byłyby kochankami. Amber oświadcza mężczyźnie, że wyjdzie za Forrestera. Młodzi biorą ślub i zamieszkują w domku dla gości, przy rezydencji Stephanie. Brooke jednak chce, by młodzi zamieszkali z nią. Natomiast Raymond wciąż chce, by Rick dowiedział się o wątpliwościach, dotyczących dziecka Amber. Ona i CJ zastanawiali się, gdzie Amber urodzi dziecko. Raymond był czarnoskóry, więc jeśli dziecko urodzi się czarnoskóre, nie będzie dzieckiem Ricka. Garrison sugeruje, by Amber wyjechała do matki. Początkowo Amber jest przeciwna, gdyż nigdy nie umiała dogadać się z matką. Później zgadza się. Pakuje rzeczy, zostawia mężowi list i wyjeżdża do Furnace Creek. Opowiada matce o swoich przeżyciach. Tawny zgadza się pomóc córce. Dziecko rodzi się białe, ale martwe. Amber jest przekonana, że Bóg odebrał jej dziecko, bo na nie zasługiwała. Amber była zdruzgotana, ale jej matka znalazła sposób na to, aby ukoić cierpienia córki. Okazało się bowiem, że kuzynka Amber, Becky, urodziła tej samej nocy dziecko, którego nie chce wychowywać. Tawny wpada na pomysł, by Amber zabrała dziecko Becky do Los Angeles, utrzymując, że jest to jej własne dziecko. W międzyczasie, Brooke i Kimberly nabrały podejrzeń, że coś zaszło między Amber i Raymondem, ale nie miały dowodów. Ambrosia, urządza pogrzeb swojemu synkowi, przekonuje się do planu matki i razem z nią wyjeżdża do Los Angeles. Kiedy dziewczyna chce wyznać wszystko Rickowi, matka powstrzymuje ją. Niebawem, Amber potwierdza teorię Brooke. Przyznaje, że spała z Raymondem. Rick czuje się oszukany, a Brooke zarzuca Amber, że wyszła za Ricka, choć nie miała pewności, że urodzi jego dziecko. Chce, by syn się rozwiódł. On jednak wybacza żonie i postanawia zadbać o rodzinę. Walka o Ricka (1999–2003) Wkrótce pojawiają się nowe kłopoty – Becky postanowiła odwiedzić kuzynkę. Amber boi się, że Rebecca rozpozna swojego syna. Tawny wyrusza więc do Furnace Creek. Niestety, Rebecca przyjeżdża, a Amber zachowuje się ostrożnie. Żona Ricka uważa też, że Brooke chce jej zrobić na złość i dlatego zatrudnia Kimberly jako modelkę. Moore postanawia pozbyć się kuzynki. Obmyśla więc sprytną taktykę. Amber zmienia stosunek do Becky i zaprasza ją na całe lato. Jednocześnie proponuje jej rozmowę z Erikiem i wyjazd do pracy, do Paryża. Postanawia też zeswatać CJ'a i Becky, organizując im randkę. Amber sprowadza do domu Gladys, zaprzyjaźnioną stylistkę. Lauren proponuje, że udzieli jej paru lekcji dobrych manier. Niestety, spełnia się najgorszy koszmar Amber – Becky poznaje prawdę o dziecku. Przerażona Amber zamierza wyznać wszystkim prawdę, ale Tawny ją powstrzymuje. Między Becky i Amber dochodzi do ostrej konfrontacji. Rebecca nie chce oddać dziecka. Ale kiedy Amber przekonuje ją, że tak będzie najlepiej, oddaje małego Erica. Ostatecznie, Becky wyjeżdża do Paryża. Dzwoni jednak do Amber i prosi o przysłanie zdjęcia dziecka, ale do rozmowy wtrąca się Tawny i żąda, by Becky odczepiła się od rodziny jej córki. Amber jednak wciąż obawiała się Becky. Tawny postanowiła pojechać do Paryża i rozmówić się z dziewczyną. Kiedy Moore widzi jak Kim całuje Ricka, jest wściekła i urządza rywalce awanturę. Amber oddycha z ulgą, gdy wysyła Becky zdjęcia Erica. Ma nadzieję, że teraz da jej spokój. Nie jest również zachwycona pomysłem matki, która uważa, że córka powinna pomyśleć o kolejnym dziecku. Kiedy Kimberly zjawia się w ich domu i podchodzi do małego Erica, Tawny wyciąga broń. Kim i Amber są przerażone, ale Tawny celuje do Fairchild. Amber udaje się odebrać matce broń, a Kim ucieka. Tawny jest zadowolona, że udało jej się przestraszyć Kimberly. Amber natomiast jest wściekła, bo uważa, że teraz Rick ją zostawi. On jednak jej wybacza. Amber prosi Ricka, żeby uroczyście odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. W 2000 roku, Forresterowie wyjeżdżają do Wenecji. Niebawem, Amber jest oszołomiona spotykając Becky. Kobieta błaga Amber, żeby pozwoliła jej zobaczyć małego Eryka. Ta się zgadza. Mówi jednak, że nie może zrezygnować z małego Eryka. Becky próbuje ją przekonać, żeby oddała jej dziecko. Do pokoju wchodzi Tawny. Jest zaskoczona i oburzona widokiem Becky. Amber postanawia wyznać Rickowi prawdę. Męzczyzna nie może uwierzyć, że mały Eryk nie jest jego synem, ale dzieckiem Becky. Amber wyjaśnia mu, że okłamała go, bo bardzo go kocha i nie chciała go stracić. Wie, że źle postąpiła. Pyta Ricka, co ma zrobić, żeby jej wybaczył. Rick ma nadzieję, że Amber kłamie, ale ona informuje go, że Becky chce zabrać dziecko. Rick nie może uwierzyć, że jego synek umarł. Amber zapewnia go, że taka jest prawda i że nic tego nie zmieni. Rick nie może powstrzymać łez. Przez kłamstwa Amber stracił dwoje dzieci: to, które umarło, i to, które teraz zabierze Becky. Zastanawia się, jak powiedzieć o tym rodzinie. Rick jest załamany. Mówi Amber, że nie chce jej więcej widzieć, i wybiega z pokoju. Tawny zastaje Amber zapłakaną. Córka oświadcza jej, że między nią i Rickiem wszystko jest już skończone. Tawny zapewnia ją, że jeśli Rick ją zostawi, będzie musiał za to zapłacić. Amber przyznaje się Forresterom do wszystkiego. Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci, a szczególnie Stephanie, która wyrzuca dziewczynę za drzwi. Moore zaczęła się starać o posadę piosenkarki, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Amber podejmuje pracę w restauracji. Już pierwszego dnia przeżywa silny stres. W restauracji zjawia się bowiem Rick, któremu towarzyszy Kimberly. Amber musi obsłużyć klientów, bo w przeciwnym razie straci posadę. Amber przez przypadek dowiaduje się o chorobie Becky. Chce jej o tym powiedzieć, ale nie ma odwagi. Widzi, jaka jest szczęśliwa teraz, kiedy ma CJ'a. Becky nie czuje się najlepiej. Skarży się na bóle w plecach. Amber coraz bardziej się o nią niepokoi. Pierwsza musi wykonać dodatkowe badania. Nie wie jednak, co jej grozi. Druga już wie, że to może być rak. Próbuje jednak o tym nie myśleć. Modli się o zdrowie Becky. Ta natomiast żyje tylko myślą o CJ'u. Czeka ją uroczysta kolacja we dwoje. Becky nadal nie wie, że jest ciężko chora na raka. Amber próbuje znaleźć sposób, żeby nakłonić ją do przyjmowania leku. W międzyczasie, Amber godzi się ze Stephanie. Moore chce powiedzieć kuzynce o jej chorobie, ale nie ma serca, gdy widzi, jaka jest szczęśliwa. Eric uważa, że CJ powinien wiedzieć o stanie zdrowia Becky. Amber gwałtownie protestuje. Uważa, że jeśli CJ dowie się, że Becky umiera, zostawi ją, a wtedy ta ostatnia będzie nieszczęśliwa. Amber w końcu mówi CJ'owi, że Becky jest nieuleczalnie chora. Mężczyzna doznaje szoku. Nie może uwierzyć, że Becky zostało jedynie kilka miesięcy życia. Postanawia jej o tym powiedzieć. Zamiast tego, oświadcza się jej. Amber postanawia podarować Becky swoją suknię ślubną. Ta jest wzruszona. Początkowo nie chce przyjąć prezentu, ale Amber przekonuje ją, że strój przyniesie jej szczęście. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się Tawny. Zamierza nie dopuścić do ślubu Becky i CJ'a. Amber błaga matkę, by tego nie robiła. W dniu ślubu, Amber dowiaduje się, że Rebecca zna prawdę i nie chce wychodzić za CJ'a, gdyż uważa, że go unieszczęśliwi. Moore protestuje. Becky ma nadzieję, że po jej śmierci CJ zwiąże się z Amber i razem będą wychowywać małego Eryka. Rodzi się między nimi uczucie. Wcześniej jednak, Amber poznaje Asha. Zazdrosna o niego jego dziewczyna, podrzuca Moore narkotyki, które znajduje policja. Policjanci chcą zabrać małego Eryka do pogotowia opiekuńczego. Amber dzwoni do Ricka i prosi go o pomoc. Rick proponuje Amber, by zamieszkała z dzieckiem w domku dla gości. Ta zgadza się, choć ciężko jest się jej rozstać z CJ'em. Z czasem odkrywa, że wciąż kocha Ricka, a on ją. Forresterowi udało mu się sprowadzić biologicznego ojca małego Eryka, Deacona. Ten przerwał ślub Amber i C.J.a, jednak jego obecność tylko przysporzyła wielu dodatkowych kłopotów. Nie dość, że zabiera dziecko do siebie, to jeszcze pragnie uwieść Amber. W ramach zemsty za to, że Amber wzięła ponownie ślub z Rickiem, Deacon uwodzi Bridget i umawia szybką ceremonię ślubną w Las Vegas. Traktuje dziewczynę jako kartę przetargową. Amber zaczyna pracę w Domu Mody Forrester jako projektantka. Jej kolekcja "Ambrosia" odnosi spory sukces. Wszystko wydaje się zmierzać ku dobremu, lecz gdy Amber po raz drugi zachodzi w ciążę, znowu traci dziecko. Szybko uzależnia się od leków. Potem zostaje wciągnięta w sieć intryg wymyślonych przez Sheilę. O mały włos znowu nie traci Ricka. Jednak ostatecznie udaje się jej rozwiązać wszystkie problemy, z pomocą Taylor. Wkrótce okazuje się, że jej były chłopak, Rudy, opublikował seks-kasetę, którą nagrał, gdy jeszcze spotykał się z Amber. Film pornograficzny o mały włos nie rujnuje reputacji dziewczyny. Niespodziewanie zjawia się siostra bliźniaczka Amber – April, która oświadcza, że to ona znajduje się na feralnej kasecie. Jak wyjaśnia April, Tawny oddała swoje bliźniaczki do adopcji. Jednak przybrani rodzice Amber oddali ją z powrotem i dlatego ona wychowywała się bez siostry. Oscar i Thomas (2003–2005) W 2003 roku Deacon ożenił się z Macy i uzyskał prawo do opieki nad Erikiem. Gwoździem do trumny małżeństwa Ricka i Amber było porwanie małego Erica, którego dopuściła się Moore. Kobieta zamieszkała w mieszkaniu Oscara, ale gdy wybuchł pożar, lokum spłonęło. Zamieszkała wtedy z Hectorem – on wyciągnął ją z płonącego mieszkania. W 2004 roku, dziewczyna nawiązała romans z Thomasem Forresterem, co nie podobało się całej rodzinie. Stephanie obmyśliła plan rozdzielenia ich, ale się nie udało. W 2005 roku, kiedy Caitlin rozstaje się z Rickiem, chce odzyskać Thomasa. Zazdrosna Amber robi wszystko, by do tego nie dopuścić. Podsłuchując rozmowę Stephanie i Ridge'a, dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że jego i Bridget łączyło kiedyś uczucie. Gdy widzi, jak czule się obejmują, robi im zdjęcie, które przekazuje Brooke. Kobieta jest wściekła, ale wybacza im. Thomas, dowiedziawszy się o wszystkim, zrywa z Moore. Niebawem, dziewczyna obmyśla plan zemsty, prosząc o pomoc Clarke'a. Amber znajduje w Big Bear stary, nieczynny szyb. Gdy Bridget udaje się na jazdę na nartach, spostrzega kobietę, wołającą o pomoc. Nie rozpoznaje Amber. Wkrótce, Bridget wpada do szybu, który zastawiła Moore. Gdy Ridge spieszy dziewczynie na ratunek, Moore przecina linę, po której schodzi mężczyzna. On i Bridget zostają razem uwięzieni w lodowatym szybie. Spędzają tam całą noc i są wyziębieni. Amber obserwuje uwięzionych za pomocą kamery, którą ukryła w szybie. Bridget żegna się z Ridge'em. Już nie ma sił dalej walczyć o życie. Całują się na pożegnanie. Zostają jednak uratowani przez Nicka. Moore zamierza szantażować Ridge'a zdjęciem, na którym całuje się z Bridget. Zmienia jednak zdanie. Spotyka się z Brooke i oświadcza jej, że ma coś, czego dalej nie może ukrywać. Ale gdy ma akurat pokazać zdjęcie, do pokoju wchodzi Ridge i Amber zmienia zamiar. Ostrzega jednak Ridge'a, że spotka go coś bardzo przykrego. Wkrótce pokazuje mu feralne zdjęcie. Forrester decyduje, że sam pokaże je żonie. Brooke jest zrozpaczona. Policzkuje Amber. Dziewczyna traci też pracę w "Spectra Couture". Jakiś czas później, Amber ratuje Ridge'a, gdy ten traci pamięć i zostaje porwany przez Morgan. Amber ostatecznie opuszcza Los Angeles w kwietniu 2005 roku. Nowe życie i nowe intrygi (2006–2007) W 2006 roku, Amber pojawiła się w Genoa City, gdzie okazjonalnie śpiewała w klubie "Indigo". Po przypadkowym spotkaniu z Lauren Fenmore, Amber dostała pracę w "Jabot Boutique", sprzedając ubrania. Wkrótce nawiązała romans z Adrianem Korbelem. Moore zaprzyjaźniła się z Katherine Chancellor, która opowiedziała jej o swojej przeszłości, kiedy zamieniła dzieci swojemu największemu wrogowi – Jill Foster. Amber postanowiła pomóc Kay i znaleźć biologicznego syna Jill. Poszukiwania zaprowadziły ją do Cane'a Ashby'ego, który zjawił się w mieście w poszukiwaniu matki. Gdy potwierdziło się, że Cane jest synem bogatej Jill, Amber uwiodła go i chciała wziąć z nim ślub w Las Vegas. Kiedy jednak rozmyślił się, Amber odurzyła go. Następnie zadzwoniła do swojej przyjaciółki Alison. Kobieta przebrała się za Cane'a i obie wzięły ślub. Ashby uwierzył w historię, iż był zbyt pijany, by pamiętać ceremonię. Amber sfingowała również rabunek ich mieszkania, by oboje mogli zamieszkać w rezydencji Chancellorów. Amber zaprzyjaźniła się z Danielem Romalottim, który pomagał jej w poszukiwaniach Cane'a. Amber pokazała mu swoje nagie zdjęcia w Internecie. Wróciła również do projektowania. Jej pierwszy i ostatni pokaz został zniszczony przez zazdrosną żonę Daniela, Lily Winters. Kobieta skonfrontowała z Amber sprawę jej nagich zdjęć. Ich rozmowa została nagrana i rozpowszechniona w Internecie. To oznaczało koniec kariery Amber. Lily rozstała się również z Danielem. Wkrótce w życiu Amber pojawił się jej były chłopak – Garrett. Mężczyzna szantażował ją. Amber ma mu załatwić pracę w firmie Chancellorów, inaczej on ujawni Cane'owi jej grzeszną przeszłość. Wkrótce Garrett zginął, a przy jego ciele znaleziono torbę z gotówką. Amber, Daniel i jego przyjaciel, Kevin Fisher, spalili ciało, bez informowania policji. Postanowili ukryć pieniądze i przyrzekli, że żadne z nich ich nie ruszy. Amber złamała obietnicę i zapłaciła nimi za swoją taśmę demo. Wkrótce, Garretta zaczęli szukać agent Bonachek i jego przyjaciel Carson. Cane dowiedział się również, że jego ślub był mistyfikacją. Okazuje się, że Bonachek wcale nie pracuje dla policji. Zależało mu tylko na pieniądzach. Uwięził Amber i Carsona. Daniel, Kevin i Cane rozpoczęli poszukiwania Amber. Ona i Carson uciekli, ale Amber szybko trafiła do więzienia. Za sprawą Cane'a, kobieta wychodzi na wolność. Tymczasem pieniądze Garretta nie były tam, gdzie Amber je ukryła. Zaczęła podejrzewać, że mężczyzna Jill, Ji Min Kim, będzie wiedział gdzie one są. Znalazła go jednak martwego. Uratowała również Jill, która omal nie spłonęła żywcem w pożarze wywołanym przez mordercę Kima. Pieniądze znaleziono w jego walizce. Po zeznaniach przeciwko Bonachekowi, Amber została oczyszczona z zarzutów. Związek z Danielem (2007–2010) Amber omal nie zginęła, kiedy zawalony parking uwięził ją w jej samochodzie. W porę zdążyła się z niego wydostać. Daniel odkrył, że Amber złamała obietnicę i użyła pieniędzy Garretta. Amber wygrała konkurs na modelkę w firmie "Jabot". W przebraniu, wystąpiła jako "Marina". Daniel rozpoznał ją i publicznie zdemaskował. Amber rozwiodła się. Będąc pod wypływem alkoholu, ona i Daniel przespali się ze sobą. Oboje zostali zatrudnieni w "Restless Style". Daniel znalazł w mieszkaniu Amber pieniądze Garretta. Kevin namówił ich, by je spalili, ale Katherine zaproponowała jej, by zainwestowała je w nową kolekcję, o której Amber marzyła od dawna. Ona i Daniel zakochali się w sobie i stworzyli związek. Nie akceptowali go rodzice chłopaka, Danny i Phyllis. Uknuli intrygę i Amber zobaczyła zdjęcie, gdzie Daniel bawi się z inną dziewczyną. Zrozpaczona Amber przespała się z Adrianem. Kiedy Daniel dowiódł swojej niewinności, Amber przyznała się do zdrady. Daniel zostawił ją. Wkrótce, wrócili do siebie. Wkrótce, Katherine została uznana za zmarłą w wypadku samochodowym. Część jej majątku trafiła do Amber, która zainwestowała pieniądze w swoją kolekcję. Amber dopilnowała, by autobiografia Kay, Live Until I Die, została opublikowana. Amber zaczęła podejrzewać, że Kevin zamordował Katherine. On jednak utrzymywał, że Kay żyje i została porwana przez Marge, która wygląda identycznie jak Kay. Wkrótce teoria Kevina potwierdziła się. Amber przyczyniła się do uratowania Katherine. Wkrótce, agent federalny poprosił Daniela, by pomógł ująć przestępców zajmujących się handlem dziełami sztuki. Agent okazała się oszustem. Wkrótce zginął, a Daniel został wrobiony w morderstwo. Za tą intrygą stał Deacon Sharpe, który chciał odzyskać Amber. Przekonał ją, że ma dowody na niewinność Daniela. Ujawni je, jeśli Amber się z nim prześpi. Amber zgodziła się, a Deacon zadbał o to, by Daniel mógł słyszeć wszystko przez telefon. Romalotti odwrócił się od Amber, gdy Deacon opowiedział mu o burzliwej przeszłości Amber w Los Angeles. Deacon zmusił Amber do ślubu, ale ceremonię przerwał Daniel. Shapre przyznał się, że pracuje dla Sarah Smythe, siostry zmarłej Sheili Carter. Daniel został oczyszczony z zarzutów. On i Amber wzięli ślub. Deacon trafił do więzienia. Amber zapytała go czy wie, gdzie jest ich syn, mały Eric. Deacon przyznał, że wysłał chłopaka do matki Amber Tawny. Mały Eric odnalazł Amber, gdyż Tawny zostawiła go samego na kilka dni. Amber była wniebowzięta. Niestety, Daniel nie chciał mieć jeszcze dzieci. Amber i mały Eric opuścili miasto w 2010 roku, a Daniel wziął z nią rozwód. Amber zapisała synka do szkoły w Kalifornii. Powrót do intryg (2010–2012, 2013) W lipcu 2010 roku, Amber powraca do Los Angeles. Po rozwodzie z Danielem, postanawia zacząć nowe życie. Zjawia się w Jackie M. Designs. Chce się spotkać z Whipem Jonesem, z którym kiedyś pracowała w FC, a ten niedawno skontaktował się z nią z prośbą o spotkanie. Amber jest świadkiem gorącej sesji zdjęciowej z Jackie i Owenem w rolach głównych, którą nadzoruje Whip. Dawni znajomi witają się ciepło. Amber wspomina, że firma dawniej należała do Sally Spectry. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Whip i Jackie proponują Amber pracę projektantki mody. Moore miałaby zastąpić Bridget, która w związku z ciążą udaje się na urlop. Ambrosia obawia się, że Bridget może się to nie spodobać, ze względu na napięte relacje między nimi. Jackie jednak uspokaja ją i szczęśliwa Amber zgadza się zacząć pracę w Jackie M. Jacqueline opowiada Amber o swoim związku z dużo młodszym Owenem. Amber ma przeczucie, że Jackie ma jakiś problem. Jest w szoku, kiedy przypadkiem widzi Owena dotykającego brzucha ciężarnej Bridget. Tymczasem o przybyciu Ambrosii do miasta dowiadują się Rick i Hope, gdyż Moore wysłała Rickowi sms-a. Podczas ich spotkania po latach, dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Amber podoba się Owen. Nick postanawia zostawić ją w firmie, a zwolnić Bridget. Szczęśliwa Amber całuje Marone'a. Od tego wydarzenia, Amber uwodzi Nicka, co nie podoba się Whipowi. Po konfrontacji z Agnes, Amber próbuje uwieść jej brata, Olivera. Robi to tylko po to, żeby ukraść zdjęcia Hope i zrobić z nich nową kolekcję Domu Mody Jackie M. Prawda wychodzi na jaw i Amber zostaje zwolniona. Godzi się z Jonesem i oboje knują intrygi, by rozdzielić Hope i Liama. Najpierw, chłopak spóźnia się na imprezę Hope, bo Amber, przebrana za taksówkarza, wozi go po całym mieście. Później, dziewczyna wykorzystuje fakt, że Liam stracił przytomność i spędza z nim noc. Nie uprawiają jednak seksu, ale później Amber wmawia mu, że zrobili to. Moore jest zaskoczona, gdy w drzwiach domku staje jej matka, Tawny. Okazuje się, że straciła wszystkie pieniądze i przyczepę. Amber, czując się źle, kupuje test ciążowy. Okazuje się, że jest w ciąży! Ojcem więc musi być Oliver. Tawny namawia córkę, by nie mówiła, że to Jones jest ojcem, ale Oliver. Plan powodzi się do czasu, gdy Liam chce zrobić test i udowodnić, że Moore kłamie. Wtedy Tawny zaprzyjaźnia się z Carlem Ferretem, który fałszuje wyniki testu. I tak, wszyscy myślą, że Liam jest ojcem dziecka Amber. W 2011 roku, podczas spotkania Liama i Amber, jej mieszkanie eksploduje. Przerażona Moore wyciąga rannego chłopaka i zawiadamia Billa. Ten oskarża ją o próbę zamordowania Liama. Od tamtej pory, Bill chciał zabić Amber i kupił dla niej wielki dom, położony na stromym klifie. Chciał zrzucić ją z tarasu. Jednak na Amber spadła wielka gałąź. Kobieta została uratowana przez Steffy. Wkrótce, uwodzi Liama i kocha się z nim. Dzięki intrygom Tawny, Spencer postanawia się związać z Moore. Gdy Marcus wraca do miasta, Moore nabiera podejrzeń, że to on może być ojcem jej dziecka. Prosi Carla o wykonanie kolejnego testu. Nie zdąża jednak z wynikami na czas – Amber rodzi córeczkę Marcusowi, którą nazywają Rosey. Moore zaczyna żywić uczucia do ojca swojego dziecka, ale Dayzee również chce się z nim spotykać. Amber szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że Marcus woli Leigh. W październiku 2011 roku, Amber i Rick spotykają się i wspominają swój pierwszy pocałunek. Ambrosia przychodzi też do Jackie i prosi ją o przywrócenie do pracy. Marone odmawia. Amber postanawia walczyć o Ricka. Jest zazdrosna o jego przyjaźń z Beverly. Proponuje mu układ. Daje mu swoje projekty i nakazuje, aby wmówił wszystkim, że są jego. W ten sposób zyska pozycję w firmie. Niestety, Brooke i Ridge demaskują ich plan. W lutym 2012, Amber chce zaprzyjaźnić się ze Steffy. Kiedy widzi ją i Ricka obejmujących się, mówi Steffy, by trzymała się z dala od Ricka. Steffy podkreśla, że wciąż kocha Liama. W kwietniu 2012 roku, Amber postanawia zaprzyjaźnić się z Hope. Moore odkrywa, że Hope spotyka się z terapeutką i zażywa leki. Chcąc wrócić do Ricka, prosi o pomoc Hope. Ta jednak nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Amber, w tajemnicy kupuje w Internecie pigułki i podrzuca je Hope, podpisując się jako dr Barton. Panikuje, kiedy Dayzee ostrzega ją przed kupowaniem leków w Internecie i tego skutków. Jest przestraszona, kiedy dowiaduje się o wypadku Hope, ale uspokaja się, kiedy okazuje się, że dziewczynie nic nie jest. Aby odwrócić uwagę Caroline od Ricka, Amber przerabia jego zdjęcie. W efekcie, Caroline widzi zdjęcie Ricka w sukience. Mówi Forresterowi, że interesuje ją tylko praca z nim i nic więcej. Rick podejrzewa, że Amber ma coś z tym wspólnego. Wkrótce, Amber wyznaje Hope, że to ona podrzuciła jej pigułki. Początkowo, Hope jest przerażona, ale później zawiera z Amber umowę. Ona da jej więcej tabletek, a Hope wstawi się za nią u Brooke. Wkrótce, dziewczyna obiecuje Liamowi, że nie weźmie już ani jednej tabletki. Mówi też Amber, że nie będzie jej wspierać. Wkrótce, Amber przekupuje modelkę Forresterów, Margo, aby udawała, że nie umie poruszać się na wybiegu. Następnie ma poprosić Ricka, by pokazał jej, jak to się robi. Amber zaprasza Caroline, która widzi Ricka w szpilkach na wybiegu. Następnie, Amber maluje usta szminką i całuje Ricka, zostawiając mu ją na ustach. Widzi go Caroline i ponownie jest w szoku. Amber jedzie do Ricka i czeka na niego. Romantyczny wieczór przerywa Hope, która demaskuje Amber. Wyjaśnia również bratu sytuację z pigułkami od Amber. Moore wpada w rozpacz, przyznaje się do wszystkiego i błaga Ricka o kolejną szansę. Forrester oświadcza jej, że to koniec. We wrześniu 2013, Amber zjawia się w Genoa City, na pogrzebie Katherine Chancellor. Związki Amber * Rudy Delight : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu. * Garrett "Plum" ''(Żar młodości)'' : – byli związani, przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu. * Raymond King : – spędzili razem noc (1999). * CJ Garrison : – byli zaręczeni (2000). * Oscar Marone : – całowali się (2004) * Thomas Forrester : – mieli romans (2004–2005). * Adrian Korbel ''(Żar młodości)'' : – mieli romans (2006). * Cane Ashby ''(Żar młodości)'' : – byli małżeństwem (2007). Ślub był nieważny, gdyż Cane nie wziął udziału w ceremonii. * Daniel Romalotti ''(Żar młodości)'' : – byli związani od 2007 roku, : – byli małżeństwem (2009–2010). * Deacon Sharpe : – całowali się (2001), : – spędzili razem noc (2009). * Dominick Marone : – całowali się (2010). * Oliver Jones : – mieli romans (2010). * Liam Spencer : – spędzili razem noc (2011). * Marcus Forrester ' : – mieli romans (2011), : – mają córkę, Rosey (ur. 2011). * 'Rick Forrester : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (1999–2000, 2001–2003), : – stracili dwójkę dzieci (1999, 2002) : – całowali się (2010, 2012). Śluby Amber Przestępstwa i wykroczenia * Nieumyślnie zabiła Carmen na dachu budynku w trakcie bójki (2001), * Zagroziła Darrylowi, ojcu Deacona (2001), * Pobiła się z Sheilą, gdy ta ją porwała (2002), * Zaatakowała Macy na jej ślubie (2003), * Porwała małego Erika (2003) Kategoria:Postacie